Ed's bloody pain
by SomethingWithDemons
Summary: Ed has been taken hostage by unknown people. They torture him relentlessly. Will Roy get him back before permanent damage is done? Or will it be too late for Ed? Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

I WISH I OWNED FMA AND FMAB, BUT, SADLY, I DO NOT. BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION, SO YEAH!

(Rated T for Ed's potty mouth, some disturbing scenes of violence and torture, and because I don't want to get in trouble😆)

ENJOY! 😉😙

 _ **Prolouge**_

" _Oh yeah, you bastard asses? I bet the only reason you're keeping me tied up is because you're afraid that I might kick your asses."_

" _Hey, boss, should we gag the stubborn brat too?'_

" _Let him be for another hour more. If he keeps this up, you may beat him and gag him if you wish." said a man, turning and walking away._

" _You coward, running away at the first sign of danger from one of your captives! HA!"_

 _The man stopped dead and looked over his shoulder with cold, heartless, eyes. "On second thought, beat him unconscious and gag him, now."_

 _The boy paled. Beaten. Again. Oh, why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut for once? He thought as the man fell upon his defenseless, cut up, bruised, beaten, and bloody body with crow bars, needles, knives, and hot iron fire pokers._

 _The man cut his legs and back, stuck a paralyzing injection in his neck, burned and seared his stomach and took a crow bar to all of his cuts, widening them cruelly. He managed to stay awake for about four hours of this treatment, before he finally, blissfully, fell unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello, hello! I know it's been awhile! For those who are reading, I am soooo sorry for the delay! I would have liked to update sooner buuuuut... my mother took away my computer, and she isn't planning on giving it back! DX So I get to try and type and update during my lunch period at school, but if I do, I don't get to eat, but that's meh. (EDIT: I'm so sorry if any of you say that code type thing! I have no idea why it did that but its fixed now!) I'm going to try and update once a month, but no promises! ;D Anyways, enough of this ridiculously long A/N! Review thanks at the end! On to the story!

DISCAIMED!

Chapter 1

* * *

Roy Mustang threw his head back and took a shot. He slammed the glass back down onto his countertop when there was a knock on his door. He ran a hand threw his hair and opened the door. "Lieutenant?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing here?"

Riza Hawkeye, first Lieutenant to colonel Roy Mustang, saluted her commanding officer and appraised him. "Sir, have you been drinking?"

Mustang looked away. "Yeah, I have been. So what?"

"Sir, I just thought you would like to know we got a tip about Major Elric's location. People have reported hearing swearing and yelling from the warehouse district recently." she said.

"Have there been any sightings of Fullmetal? Anyone seen a flash of gold hair or the blue crackle of alchemic reaction?" he asked grabbing his blue military issued coat.

"No sir, but the reports say the yelling is reminiscent to that of Major Elric's short rants."

Roy steps out of his apartment and locks the door. "Is there a chance that it is Fullmetal? Any at all?"

"Yes sir." she says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asks, striding down the hallway, "Let's get going."

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Roy yells as he slams the car door and slumps forward, slamming his forehead into the steering wheel. "Damn it."

Riza gets in the car silently, looking at her superior officer with hidden concern. "Sir? What would you like to do now?"

"I just- I know he's out there somewhere, you know? Alphonse is counting on me to find his older brother. How long?"

Riza pauses to see if her superior is going to say anything else. When he doesn't, she asks, "How long what sir?"

"How long has he been missing now? How long am I going to look? How long will he survive?"

For a moment there is complete silence. Then Hawkeye speaks.

"Well sir, if I may..." she pauses. When he waves his hand in permission to continue, she does. "I only know the answer to one of those questions, and that is, Ed has been officially missing for about six months now. As for how long you'll keep looking, that's entirely up to you, and how long he will survive, well this is Ed were talking about. He survived doing human transmutation, bonding his brother's soul to a suit of armor, automail surgery for two limbs, getting stabbed through the torso with a meal beam, meeting homunculi and chimeras, and that's just naming a few. I think he will survive for how long he must, and then some, and some more after that. That boy takes things that should be impossible and makes them possible. He defies the odds time and time again, no matter how high they're stacked. He will survive."

Mustang looked up at her with a small smile, not a smirk a smile. He turned to the steering wheel and was about to start the ignition when an explosion rocked the ground the car was sitting on. Colonel and Lieutenant looked at each other and Roy smirked.

"How much do you want to bet that Fullmetal was the cause of that explosion?" he said with a smirk a mile wide. With those words said, he starts the ignition and drives off to the source of the explosion.

* * *

Edward woke up with a start. There was a really annoying ringing noise in his ears, but over that, barely audible over the ringing, was a car horn. The men who had been torturing him for the past god knows how long, where racing around frantic, yelling thing to each other about, "needing more water" and "IT'S GOING TO BLOW IF WE DON'T GET THE HELL OUT!". The men all suddenly started running for the door. Ed tried to get out, but with his automail arm out of working order and his leg to thoroughly strapped down to move, it was futile. His attempts increased ten-fold when he started smelling something that smelled suspiciously like burning alcohol, but all his tried were in vain as he couldn't get free. He pulled with all his might and his automail ripped through some of the straps that were holding him down, but not all of them. He looked around wildly for something, anything he could use to cut the straps and just as he found something the world exploded.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! That's right people, a cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Any ways, on to the REVIEWS! Spacepotato11, thank you for reviewing and I will not! Guest, thank you! I like it too and I will! Last but not least, thank you soooooo much, Acedia the Apathetic! Your review was very helpful! And I am aware of Ed's OOC-ness, I just forgot to put it in the summary. I used some of what you said in this chapter.

Well, that raps that up so I will hopefully see you next month! Until then review and keep reading! (EEEEEEEEK 931 WORDS! YAY!)

~SomethingWithDemons


End file.
